


Moving Day

by TheRoguePhilosopher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoguePhilosopher/pseuds/TheRoguePhilosopher
Summary: Absolute fluff piece on Alex and Maggie learning to live together.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Get your peanut butter. Grab some bread. Cause there's so much fluff that my brain threw up today.

Alex could swear that she suddenly had super strength.  She would testify up and down that while floating on her cloud nine, she could lift damn near anything.  Boxes?  Check. Her side of the wooden table they were carrying up? Check.  Up and down stairs faster than a speeding bullet? Exaggerated, but check. 

Maggie seemed to be in the same state of mind, smiling and laughing as they were barely tired on their sixth trip up to the second floor, the happiness hormones kicking in making her current box feel light as a feather, almost bouncing up to the second story where Alex lived. 

Well, now where she and Alex lived.  Together. Starting at that moment. 

_Our apartment_.  Maggie though of how nice that sounded in her head over and over again.  _Our place.  Let’s go back to our place_.  She couldn’t wait to say it aloud. 

Further, Maggie was so proud of them as a couple, having planned every step of this move.  They had told Kara they would call her if they needed her, but for the most part they planned every inch of how Maggie would fit into Alex’s existing apartment to a tee, every detail marked.  It had become their main date night focus, even drawing out little room diagrams of how to arrange things.

They were both fairly agreeable to the arrangement, quickly deciding that all the kitchen stuff would stay, as Alex had spent the last couple of years building a nice set of just about everything, while Maggie’s dishes and cookware were second hand flea market finds and dollar store items.  She had never cared to purchase something that needed to last past the immediate moment; she was never sharing with someone who mattered. 

The same deal was reached with the living room space; Alex’s furniture would stay, as the agent had already made it known to Maggie that she wasn’t a fan of her multi-stained armchair that originally the detective had tried to pass of as a “modern abstract” piece. 

It just happened to be an abstract of mustard and coffee. 

However, they had already discarded Alex’s dining room set in favor of Maggie’s, as well as adding in Maggie’s dresser and Maggie’s high-end hotel style bedding set that Alex always loved snuggling into when they at Maggie’s old place.

_Maggie’s old place._ Alex liked the sound of that in hear head.  That was the _old_ place because the new place was _theirs_.  She thought about every morning that Maggie was up making them coffee, remembering that now she would get that every morning. And she would come home every night to Maggie’s smiling face, not just once or twice a week when planned around their work schedules.

Everything fit in exactly as they had planned.

Until they went to unpack the last box, the very last large cardboard container.  Alex didn’t know what was in such a large box, until she read the red marker in Maggie’s handwriting on top. 

“Bathroom stuff.” Maggie said, even though Alex could clearly read. 

“Oh. It’s an awfully big box.”  Alex said, opening the box to more hair, face, bath, and beauty care products than she had even tried in her entire life.  “Where did all of this come from?  I don’t remember seeing this much stuff at your old place.” 

“Oh, this is what used to be in that little shelf closet outside of the bathroom…” Maggie trailed off realizing that this had gone a little too easily.  Alex’s apartment, well, now _their_ apartment, didn’t have a ‘little shelf closet’ in or near the bathroom. 

“Uh oh.”  Maggie realized the oversight, as Alex began pulling bottles out of the box one by one.

“Shampoo, conditioner, leave-in conditioner, shine hot oil treatment, home waxing kit, better home waxing kit but I didn’t want to just throw out the cheap one, soap, exfoliating bead soap, essential oil relaxing soap, bubble bath, anti-aging lemongrass bubble bath, lotion, face lotion, night anti-wrinkle lotion…”  Maggie clearly had no problem naming every item in the box, most of which Alex had never even heard of.  It was the little clown car of bathroom items.  Every time Alex thought she had reached the bottom, there were more bottles to be found.

Alex pointed in awe at the six bottles set that she pulled out. 

“Perfumes.” Maggie answered. 

Alex pulled out a mini-duffle bag that weighed enough to fool Alex into thinking it was full of stolen jewels. 

“Make-up.”  Maggie said, starting to turn a bit red. 

“Seriously?”  Alex asked opening the mini-duffle, where she was greeted with what was an obscene amount of make-up for anyone.  “I didn’t even realize you wore make-up.” 

“That’s the idea, Danvers.  I have perfected the natural look.  You’ve never actually seen my real face.” Alex’s jaw just stayed open, looking back and forth between Maggie and the giant box nervously. 

“I suppose we could put up more shelves?”

* * *

 

It was cute at first, how Maggie was the one who could cook really well, and Alex handled the cleaning.  It was a fool proof rhythm that Alex really liked, because Maggie knew how to use spices and seasonings that she had picked up from years of fascination with cook books and the Food Network and Alex was someone who hadn’t even attempted grilled cheese until she was in graduate school. But Maggie sometimes _insisted_ on also doing the dishes to give Alex “the night off”, as she liked to call it. 

Alex knew she was being sweet.  She was, and tried not to feel guilty on the nights that Maggie did both the dishes and the cooking, knowing that Maggie was an ‘acts of service’ kind of love person, and this was Maggie’s way of doing something for her girlfriend.

It was truly an instance of the thought being what counts, as the problem was that Alex noticed Maggie didn’t seem to actually _know_ how to do dishes.  The agent had never once actually considered that dish washing wasn’t an innate skill.  How did someone not know how to do the dishes?  The thought had never crossed her mind.  But here she was, watching Maggie barely run a cloth—not a sponge, a _cloth_ —with a tiny, inadequate bit of suds over the dishes under what she knew wasn’t hot water, and she could feel her skin crawl. 

Is this how Maggie always did her dishes? How was she still alive?  Did the science division of the police never go over basic earthly germs? 

Maggie looked over at Alex, catching her staring, and smiled.  Alex forced a smile back, and began plotting in her head when she could re-wash the dishes without Maggie knowing.  

* * *

 

Maggie loved Alex with every cell of her being.  Every last one of them was excited, loving having Alex live together with her. 

The problem was, it felt like it was a thousand degrees in National City, and every single one of Alex’s cells that Maggie loved were smothering all of Maggie’s cells and Maggie just wanted _to fall asleep without being smothered please._

One night of sleep.  That’s it.  One night that didn’t involve trying to maneuver so that her face caught the breeze of the fan, because Alex hated putting in the air conditioner before mid-June.  It was “cheating us out of springtime”, as she put it. 

And at the time, Maggie was fine with that.  Fresh air is nice.  But she hadn’t considered, at the time of that conversation, that Alex would still try to use her as a replacement for her body pillow that they had discarded once Maggie moved in. 

Maggie was hot. And it was humid.  And she was tired.  And Alex was _sticking_ to her in the most non-sexy way. 

The detective was sure she could overpower the discomfort.  She started deep breathing, remembering that those parts of Alex that were sticking to her she loved, and started counting backwards from one hundred. 

When she got to seventy-three, Alex’s snoring kicked in. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”  Maggie grumbled, not even putting a dent in Alex’s slumber, as she tried yet again to skootch farther away.

* * *

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”  Alex yelled into the wall of flannel that was their closet. They were all the same shirts she previously had hanging in there, the same colors—except she was having trouble finding the shirts that weren’t suddenly two sizes smaller than the ones that used to hang in there. How could she possibly not have noticed that she ran out of clean shirts?  She hadn’t thought about the fact that her closet would always look full with two women’s clothes in it. 

“What’s wrong?”  Maggie asked, walking in, wearing what was clearly one of Alex’s flannels, hanging off her tiny frame.  She looked at Maggie, looking up at her with innocent eyes, looked back at the two dozen of Maggie’s own shirts that were too small for Alex to borrow, and then back to Maggie, squinting. 

Oh, the irritating, irritating irony. 

Alex closed her eyes for a second, letting out an exhale. 

“I guess I’m doing laundry today.”  Alex said, gritting her teeth but trying to remain calm.

“Oh, I already started to.  There’s a load in the dryer that should ready in about ten minutes.”  Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“You did?”  Alex’s entire body relaxed.  That was close. Maggie could borrow as many of her shirts as she wanted, if she was willing to do the laundry in the meantime.  Alex hated doing laundry.  She let out a genuine, relieved smile.  And Alex noticed in that moment how adorable her girlfriend looked wearing one of her shirts, so large on her that she didn’t have to wear pants, holding a coffee mug with her hair still tousled from sleep.  The sight of Maggie wearing nothing but her shirt, in _their_ apartment made hear forget the irritation of a moment ago and break out into a smile.

“Mmm Hmm.”  Maggie nodded. 

“Thanks, babe.”  Alex walked over, pulling Maggie into her arms, kissing her on the forehead, and then the bridge of the nose.  “Did you by any chance throw in a dryer sheet?  My shirts get really stiff and scratchy if you don’t.” 

“A what now?”

And with that response, Alex Danvers knew she should have just kept her mouth shut, and enjoyed the ‘Maggie did the laundry’ moment that she had very much just ruined.

Sigh.

“The dryer sheets.  You know, the little purple box on top of the--”

“Of the dryer…oh.  _Dryer_ sheets, as in they go in the dryer--”

“—right, so did you happen to throw one--”

“and not ‘drier’ sheets, like you should wipe wet counters or floors off with them so they’re drier faster.”  Maggie realized her mistaken looking sheepishly at Alex. 

“You are a police detective.  A very good one.  How is this happening right now?”  Alex pulled Maggie back into a hug, smirking. 

“I don’t know, I’m not so good at the domestic side of things, okay?  I used to bring my laundry to one of those places that you just pay per pound and pick it up at the end of the day.” 

“Really?”  Alex asked, pulling back.

“Hey.  You don’t get to judge me.  You told me yourself you’ve lived on nothing but sandwiches before for an entire week instead of just learning to cook. I’m slowly learning all of your secrets, Danvers.”  Maggie poked at the tip of Alex’s nose a couple of times, before leaning in to give it a kiss.

* * *

 

It was a month before Alex and Maggie could invite Kara and her new boyfriend over for a property dinner-double-date, so of course Maggie has started straightening up like a mad woman while attempting to plan a dinner from what they have in the fridge. 

“Two hours’ notice, Danvers?  Really? I can’t defrost anything but we have plenty of canned beans I can use—not enough time for Sangria. I can just open a bottle of wine.”  Maggie took out the stick vacuum while trying to decide if tacos were okay for the first time they were having someone over as a formal date night. 

“It’s just my sister, Maggie.  It’s fine.  We can just heat up a couple of frozen pizzas.” 

“We are not giving them _frozen pizza_ , Alex.  This is the first time we’re meeting the new boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, but he’s the rebound from Mon-El.  Don’t get too attached.  He’s going to be gone soon, and then Kara will cry out all of her upset from Mon-El and project it onto this much safer but temporary guy, and then she’ll be back to normal.  Trust me.  I’ve seen her do this a thousand times.” 

“Okay, but we should do this in a home with vacuumed carpets and over something nicer than frozen pizzas.” 

The doorbell went off, with Maggie’s jaw dropping. 

“I thought you said two hours.” 

“Maybe it’s not them.”  Alex went over to the door, looking through the peephole, seeing Kara there by herself, arms wrapped around her own mid-section.  She quickly opened the door.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”  Maggie stopped fluffing pillows, gazing over long enough to see that Kara had clearly been crying.  Supergirl was very much in her glasses, sort-of-dorky reporter mode, wiping her eyes like they weren’t also deadly laser beams.

Kara sniffled, looking down, appearing so tiny in that moment that it was hard to remember that this was Supergirl.  Maggie was somewhat in awe of it.

“We broke up.” 

“Oh.  I’m sorry, Kara.”  Alex pulled Kara into a hug, rehearsing the after-rebound ritual that they had gone through so many times before, even though Kara seemed oblivious to it.  “What happened?”  Alex mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Maggie, who had gone and gotten a box of tissues, handing one to Kara.  They guided the upset blonde to the couch, setting her between them.

“He was fine earlier today, when we planned all of this out, you know?  And then this afternoon he started getting moody and snappy.”  Kara’s lower lip quivered, even as Maggie and Alex each took an arm to comfort.  “When I asked him what his deal was, he told me he didn’t really do ‘meeting the family’ and that if I wanted to hang out with my sister and her partner, he shouldn’t have to be dragged into it.  That’s basically when I told him that if he wasn’t interested in the important people in my life, he shouldn’t be in my life—and he just said ‘okay’.  That’s it!  Just an ‘okay’ and he left.  Like he was looking for a reason to bail.”  Kara put her forehead in her hands. 

The signs had all been there.  He never responded to texts right away.  He never wanted to go on dates during the day—even on the weekend.  But when they were together, he was overly charming and well put together. Kara was slowly coming to realize she was about to try to introduce her sister and Maggie to a stupid, honest-to-God, useless fuckboy. 

“Do you want us to go beat him up?”  Maggie asked, half genuinely, the fact that she was offering her tiny bits of human strength to Supergirl was not lost on her. 

“No.  I mean yes, I want you to, but no, don’t.”  Kara laughed through the tears.  “I just—I don’t know.”  Kara shook her head looking down. 

“You just what?”  Alex asked, still rubbing up and down Kara’s arm. 

“I just want what you have, you know?” She looked up between Alex and Maggie.  “I just—want to be half of a team.  Not just a date, but honestly…when I see you two, it just all kind of clicks in my head.  I just want…that.”  Kara looked up shyly, aware of yet okay with how cheesy she was sounding. 

She just had a break up.  That was right after a break up.  Kara was allowed to be cheesy.

“Kara, I know you are sensitive right now, because you’ve had some men in your life who weren’t good enough for you.” Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Alex continued anyway.  “But it’s not all sunshine and unicorns, even in our relationship. Relationships take work.” 

“But that’s the thing though.  For you guys, it _is_ all sunshine.  Because even if you have a cloudy spot, for you guys it’s so small you know the sun is still behind, waiting to come out.  I live in the cloudy spot.  That’s my dating life. I’m the Eeyore, Alex.  I’m the single, clingy, Eeyore that men don’t want to date because I eat all their chicken wings while they’re in the bathroom ONE TIME.”  Kara collapsed onto the back of the couch, easing back into her break-up pity party, which Alex and Maggie were determined to let her have, if it would make her feel better. 

* * *

 

Maggie was just opening a bottle of wine, two glasses already out on the counter when Alex came back home. 

“How is she doing?” Maggie asked, gripping the neck of the bottle to ease the cork out. 

“Not even close to good yet.  She was starting ‘The Notebook’ when I left, even though I suggested it wasn’t a good idea, because it’s her sad break-up movie. I know she’s watching it wishing she had an epic love.” 

“She will.  One day.  Here.”  Maggie handed over the glass of Pinot Noir, leading them back over to the couch. 

“Or when she stops thinking everything is always sunshine in a good relationship.”  Alex winced when the sentence left her mouth, feeling harsh. “That’s not—I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m not happy, because I am.  With you.” 

“Relax, Alex.  I know what you mean.  I’m happy too. But it’s not all sunshine, I know that.” 

“Good, because—it’s not? What?”  Alex had to do a double take.  Of course, Maggie’s little ‘differences’ in doing things, as Alex liked to call them, were annoying sometimes, but the thought that she was annoying Maggie back hadn’t entered her mind.

“Danvers.  I’ve tried to smother you in your sleep at least a dozen times.  With a straight-up pillow on your face. You can’t tell me you’re not aware of this.”  Maggie said, the smile letting Alex know she wasn’t trying to pick a fight, but was attempting to actually talk. 

“I’m—you what?  Why on earth?”  Alex was bewildered. 

“The snoring.”  Alex looked at Maggie, unaware that she snored.  Was it possible Maggie was hearing things?  “The snoring, and the smothering.”  Maggie said more delicately. 

“The smothering?” Now Alex was really surprised.

“You know—I mean, I love you.  I love sharing a bed with you.  But it’s a big bed, and sometimes it’s hot.” 

“I know.  That’s how much I love you though.  I still want to cuddle you even though it’s so hot.” 

“Alex, I’m the little spoon.  If it’s hot for you, how do you think I feel?” Maggie cocked an eyebrow as Alex winced.

“Oh. Sorry.”  Alex said sheepishly.  A strong, tan hand covered her own on the back of the couch, settling in and getting comfortable.  She interlocked their fingers together, pulling Alex’s hand over to kiss her knuckles.

“It’s okay.  I know you don’t want to keep me up all night.” 

“But I’m keeping you up all night.  Okay.  I can back off.  Or put on the air conditioning early. We’ll figure it out.  And, sorry.  Again.” 

“Good.”  Maggie’s exhale let Alex know just how long she was holding that in.  “What about you?” 

“Me?”  Alex suddenly was put on the spot, and didn’t know what to say. 

“Yes, you, Danvers.  Unless you’ve been using J’onn as a proxy over here at night in your place.  I recall you telling Kara that not everything was sunshine over here too. This is you, isn’t it?”  Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, relaxing Alex.

“I’m fine…I just think,” Alex tried to think about how to put what she needed to put lightly.  “Sometimes I think there’s a chance you’re going to kill us.” Alex’s face immediately reacted, knowing that wasn’t meeting the goal of ‘putting it lightly’. 

Lucky for Alex, Maggie laughed.  “What?”

“I’m worried.  You know.  For our well-being…just, there are some skills that are—lacking.”  Alex put delicately.  “You know, things like if the dishes are really clean, or the fact that you didn’t know that Swiffer products aren’t the only cleaning tools available and that sometimes an actual mop or broom is necessary, or…”

Maggie smiled down at her wine glass, looking back up at Alex.  “Okay.  So maybe you could…say something?  Teach me when something like that happens?” Maggie thought back to the day she learned what dryer sheets were, not even bothering to stick up for herself.  Alex was probably right.  

“Teach you?”  Alex hadn’t thought for a moment that Maggie needed any input, simply that with her busy work schedule over the years she’d gotten into the habit of doing everything the quickest and most convenient way possible.  Even if it wasn’t what Alex would consider truly sanitary. 

“Alex.  My folks kicked me out, remember? I never really…had to learn these things.  My aunt was only ten years older than me, so I didn’t really have chores.  As long as everything looked clean, I had done my part.” 

Alex nodded, as she spent the rest of the night getting to listen to Maggie talk about a lot of her growing up in her Aunt’s house, the stories filling in a lot of the holes in Maggie’s backstory.  They ended up having seconds on the wine, laughing over Maggie’s old teenager stories, and how she still used to sneak girls in and out of her window even though her Aunt would have been fine with it, how Maggie’s Aunt thought she had caught Maggie smoking but really Maggie had used the bar-b-que without her permission to impress her friends, even how she learned how to ride a horse to impress a girl she liked.  It didn’t work, but Maggie was still glad she had learned to ride.  Maggie didn’t open up often, so when she did, Alex felt especially close to her—like Alex was the special one she let know things about her.

“It’s getting late, and we have air conditioning that we need to pump on high.”  Alex said after a long time of just sitting with her arm around Maggie, with a good half-hour of small, gentle, wine-flavored kisses.  She got up to put the glasses in the sink, which she would show Maggie the actual way to wash tomorrow. 

“The air, huh?  This early in the season?”  Maggie asked without even trying to conceal her grin. 

“Yes.  The air conditioning.  Because I want to cuddle you without also smothering you.”  She took Maggie’s hand, leading them to the dresser they kept pajamas in. 

“Does the air conditioning also mean you don’t snore?”  Maggie asked hopefully. 

“You can’t win them all, Sawyer.  Let’s start with air conditioning.”  Alex pulled Maggie in for a kiss.  “Besides, you need your rest.”

“I do?” 

“You do.  Because tomorrow you’re going to learn _all about_ bleach, and what a bathtub is _supposed_ to look like after it’s been cleaned.” 

Maggie giggled between kisses, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck with her sleep shorts still in her hands. 

“Good, because I only want someone I love telling me what a slob I am.”  She gave Alex an assault of peck-kisses, each one opening up another smile.

“Slob, meet snore monster.  And I love you too.” 

 


End file.
